Studies of amino acid sequence divergence in alkaline phosphatases, glutamine synthetases, and superoxide dismutases from Beneckea, Photobacterium, and Vibrio as well as selected species of terrestrial enterobacteria. The approach to be used is the quantitative microcomplement fixation method and Ouchterlony double diffusion technique.